


Дальше

by Alre_Snow



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ход событий не нарушить, цепью выстроились звенья..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дальше

_«Мы становимся все дальше с каждым принятым решеньем…»  
(с) Кошка Сашка_

*  
В маленькой кофейне царит полумрак. Полуденные лучи почти не проникают сквозь опущенные жалюзи. В динамиках под потолком играет музыка – так тихо, что ее и не разобрать за гудением кофемолки. Кажется, какой-то джаз.  
Темноволосая девушка за одним из столиков что-то быстро печатает на своем лэптопе. Прервавшись на секунду, снимает очки, задумчиво потирает двумя пальцами переносицу и надевает обратно. Отстукивает на клавиатуре еще несколько фраз и решительно – словно боясь передумать – нажимает «enter». Выдохнув, откидывается на спинку стула и делает глоток из бумажного стаканчика.  
Кофе совсем остыл, но, похоже, ее это не заботит. Она тихо, чуть заметно улыбается.

*  
Менялись названия городов и стран, языки, на которых болтали посетители, музыка в динамиках, погода за окнами. Одно оставалось неизменным: выход в интернет, какой-нибудь форум (сайты тоже менялись регулярно), бессмысленные внешне сообщения и такие же бессмысленные ответы. И улыбка на ее лице.  
Ну и кофе, конечно. Дрянной кофе в бумажных стаканчиках был, кажется, одной из констант мироздания – повсюду одинаково невкусный. Впрочем, вкус напитка Мисаки не волновал; кофейни она выбирала скорее из стремления к постоянству. Или хотя бы иллюзии постоянства.  
Иногда она задумывалась о том, откуда выходит в сеть ее виртуальный собеседник: общественные библиотеки, компьютеры в которых не отправляют на свалку только потому, что денег на новые нет в бюджете уже лет десять; интернет-кафе в подвалах, с обшарпанными клавиатурами и заляпанными мониторами; привокзальные Макдональдсы, где никто не задерживается дольше пяти минут… Главное – чтобы не заметили. Не заподозрили. Не вычислили.  
Он хорошо умел скрываться и исчезать. И раньше умел, а в последнее время отточил это искусство до совершенства.  
Разумеется, Мисаки не знала, чем он занимается и на кого работает. Такое ведь не напишешь в посте на каком-нибудь форуме велосипедистов штата Мичиган. Знала только, что он все еще жив и свободен – и этого было достаточно. Иногда в его сообщениях мелькали названия городов – его, как и ее саму, мотало по всему земному шару. Порой их координаты оказывались опасно близко – всего в паре сотен километров – но никогда не совпадали. К счастью, думала Мисаки.

*  
 _…странное: что было бы, если бы мы вдруг встретились? Если бы случайно пересеклись в каком-нибудь мегаполисе – или, может, в сонном городке на побережье, или среди занесенных снегом равнин… Хотя нет, скорее всего это был бы мегаполис. Там проще затеряться в толпе, стать невидимкой.  
Скорее всего, ничего бы не произошло. Мы прошли бы мимо, едва заметив друг друга на многолюдной улице, и только потом узнали бы, что были в один и тот же день в одном городе. А даже если бы и заметили…  
Интересно, какой ты сейчас? Как выглядишь, например? Наверняка почти не изменился – к чему тебе. Только не носишь больше маску «наивного китайского студента»… Даже жаль немного. Очень милый юноша был этот Ли.  
Но настоящий ты – совсем другой.  
Ты пройдешь мимо, не изменившись в лице, окинув меня бесстрастным взглядом синих глаз. Разве что светловолосая девушка, держащая тебя за руку (я знаю: она по-прежнему с тобой, ты не отпустишь ее так просто, ты не оставишь ее, может быть, никогда), разве что она на мгновение замедлит шаг и обернется, и на ее бледном лице мелькнет чуть заметная тень улыбки. А потом вы скроетесь за спинами прохожих, растворитесь в людском море – а я останусь стоять посреди улицы, остолбенев, пытаясь понять, не почудилось ли мне…   
Да, пожалуй, это самый вероятный вариант. Не считая варианта «это никогда не случится», который бьет все рекорды по вероятности.  
…может, конечно, случиться и так, что я решусь тебя окликнуть. Может быть, ты даже решишь отозваться. Может быть, мы притворимся старыми друзьями, которые встретились по чистой случайности, и вместе отправимся куда-нибудь, скажем, выпить кофе и поболтать о старых добрых временах…  
Чушь какая. Ты, конечно, никогда не отличался достаточной для контрактора логичностью, но здравый смысл все же не игнорировал. Так что – никаких встреч и посиделок, даже если представится шанс.  
Но судьба хранит нас, и шансов не будет._

*  
Поздний вечер, плоская крыша многоэтажного отеля. Пристроив маленький походный телескоп на бетонный бортик, темноволосая девушка хмурится и смотрит в небо. Кроме нее, на крыше нет ни души. А в небе – только подсвеченные городскими огнями облака. Она терпеливо ждет.  
Поднимается ветер, в облачном покрове одна за другой появляются прорехи. Она направляет телескоп в небо, отыскивая среди сотен фальшивых звезд одну-единственную. Звезду, которую она способна отыскать из любой точки планеты: Мессье-код BK-201.  
Звезда горит ровным голубоватым светом. Не гаснет. Не падает. Здесь нет приборов для измерения спектра и нечем засечь активность, но это неважно. Звезда горит.  
Она бросает последний взгляд на светящуюся точку в небе и чуть заметно улыбается. Привычными движениями разбирает телескоп и складывает в объемистую спортивную сумку. Спускается в свой номер, не забыв запереть аккуратно вскрытую отмычкой дверь на крышу.  
Сегодня она снова уснет спокойно.

*  
Казалось, о нем забыли все. Даже собственное руководство Мисаки – те, кого называли новым Синдикатом и в какой-то мере справедливо считали правопреемниками старого – даже они не вспоминали о контракторе, который три года тому назад едва не перевернул весь мир с ног на голову. Словно его никогда не было. Код BK-201 остался только в покрытых пылью архивах.  
Она и сама начинала постепенно забывать – электрические искры на кончиках пальцев, взгляд из-под растрепанной челки… Может, забыла бы вовсе, если бы не эти их сообщения, если бы не эта неверная полупризрачная нить, все еще протянутая между ними – вопреки всему.  
Мисаки не знала, зачем он продолжал поддерживать эту связь (которую, по правде говоря, и связью-то было не назвать), рискуя, что его все-таки засекут и обнаружат. Зачем она сама неизменно отвечала ему, нарушая… ну, пусть не прямой приказ, но весьма недвузначный намек – и так уже больше года.  
Она чувствовала, как с каждым днем, с каждым отправленным сообщением нить между ними становилась все тоньше. Может быть, однажды она порвется совсем – но теперь это ее почти не тревожило. Порвется – может, так и должно быть.  
Иногда Мисаки думала, что могла бы доложить обо всем своему руководству, могла бы сделать так, чтобы его вычислили и вышли с ним на контакт – в конце концов, против возможностей Синдиката не помогла бы никакая шифровка. Могла бы увидеть его снова.  
Но она продолжала молчать. У нее своя жизнь, у него – своя. Пусть. Надо жить дальше…

*  
 _…Но однажды дороги сойдутся. Однажды ты вернешься в Токио – в тот самый Токио, которого так тщательно избегаешь. Врата по-прежнему открыты. Врата ждут тебя. Однажды, рано или поздно, ты вернешься._  
И я тоже вернусь.


End file.
